


The Good Kind

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [15]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: He feels like he’s flying, taking the steps two at a time. He glides down the bannister on the last floor just for the hell of it. He forgets that he’s still on the phone.“Did you-” Roman’s voice comes from far away, tinny, but Virgil can hear the joy in it. “Did you justwhoop?”“No,” Virgil lies.





	The Good Kind

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to listen to the Love Actually soundtrack 'PM's Love Theme' while they're running cause I had that on repeat writing this lmao

He feels like he’s flying, taking the steps two at a time. He glides down the bannister on the last floor just for the hell of it. He forgets that he’s still on the phone.

“Did you-” Roman’s voice comes from far away, tinny, but Virgil can hear the joy in it. “Did you just _whoop?”_

“No,” Virgil lies.

He’s almost ran past Patton’s car when he remembers. “Shit,” he says, skidding to a halt.

“You okay?” Roman says instantly.

“Yeah,” Virgil says. “I’ll- I’m coming, I’ll only be a minute.”

“You have terrible timing,” Roman says, but Virgil still hears the warmth in his voice. “Hurry!” Then, he hangs up.

Virgil runs over to the car. He can see Patton’s still inside, head bowed over the steering wheel.

Virgil raps on the driver’s window gently.

Patton jumps, head snapping back up. He opens up the car door, and Virgil notices how he’s not so subtly trying to blink back tears.

“Hey, Virge, what-”

“Look,” Virgil starts, a little breathless. “I know I don’t have the full picture, I don’t know what happened, but I _do_ know there’s a really drunk nerd out there who loves you a _lot_. He’s probably kicking himself right now, Patton.”

Patton laughs, and rubs his eyes quickly. “…D-drunk? Is he… _really?_ Are you sure?”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that wasn’t the most important part of what I just said.” And before Patton can say anything else, he claps his hands on his shoulders, and gives him a little shake. “Just please. _Talk._ Take a chance! For the sake of _my_ blood pressure.”

Patton blinks, bewildered. “O-okay, but what should-”

“I’m sorry I can’t help more,” Virgil cuts in. “Look, I really am, normally I’d be… here, but there’s something I-” He gestures beyond the car. “I have to-”

Patton is grinning already. “Where are you going?” he teases, and Virgil is already running again.

“Where do you _think?”_ he shouts back, laughing, and he hears Patton’s distant cheer of “You go get him, Virge!” It spurs him on, as he sprints and even though his lungs are soon begging for mercy, he doesn’t slow down- he can only feel the thump of his heart. This time, the feeling just brings pure joy.

He’s expecting to come across Roman getting out of a taxi- but, instead, he soon sees him sprinting towards him, no car in sight. Roman nearly trips over his own feet as he stops abruptly, close enough to touch.

“F-fancy seeing you here,” he wheezes.

Virgil laughs and laughs- he can’t help it. “Did you seriously run  _all_  the way here?”

“I figured it’d be quicker,” Roman gasps out. He’s clutching at his side, bending over slightly. “Sorry, just- give me a second.”

Virgil smiles, shaking his head fondly. “You’re unbelievable,” he says, meaning  _I love you._

He looks around, giving Roman time to get his breath back. There’s a patch of grass and a bench nearby, he notices, and he looks at Roman, nodding towards it.

“Come on, you need to sit down.”

They do so, their knees knocking against each other as they sit side by side. Roman suddenly grabs Virgil’s hand, and Virgil’s heart skips a beat.

“I’m sorry,” Roman says, tone almost pleading. “I- I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“What do you-” Virgil breaks off, and blushes, remembering his impulsive texts. He squeezes Roman’s hand. “It... it was the good kind of crying.”

But, Roman doesn’t seem all that reassured. He shakes his head, grimacing, and Virgil recognises the familiar gesture- frustration, at himself. 

“I never- I didn’t plan- there was so much I didn’t- I meant-” He sighs. “Virgil,” he continues, and Virgil can’t stand to hear the way his voice is wobbling. “I’m so  _sorry_. I had no idea that... prick was going to pull that stunt with the mics, and I know you wouldn’t have wanted- you must have hated-”

Virgil tightens his grip on Roman’s hand. “Don’t be sorry,” he says, and it’s just a whisper, but it still sounds so loud in the night air. He means it, a pang in his chest crying out with the truth of it. “Don’t you _dare_  be sorry, Roman.”

Roman glances at him, eyes wide. “I just- I’m-”

“You have _nothing_  to apologise for,” Virgil says firmly. “You hear me?  _Nothing_.”

Roman is looking at the ground now, starting to hunch in on himself ever so slightly. And something deep within Virgil finally snaps, and he once again feels instinct taking over, wanting to  _act_ , before his thoughts can stop him.

“How could I ever hate anything  _you_  have to say?” he says, wondrously. 

Roman turns then, looking up, just as Virgil leans forward. He’s hardly aware he’s doing it until it’s already happened- his lips brushing against Roman’s cheek in a chaste kiss. Somehow, even that takes his breath away.

Roman stills. Virgil draws back.

“Sorry,” he says quickly, “That-um-I-”

Roman smiles. “Now don’t  _you_ be sorry,” he says. He reaches out to take Virgil’s other hand, too, pulling him back. “You- you just took me by surprise, Virgil.” He laughs. “As always.”

There’s a distinct gleam in Roman’s eyes, now. Virgil’s heartbeat thuds in time with the thought: _he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful, he’s beautiful._

“Besides,” Roman murmurs. “You missed.”  

Virgil blinks. Eventually, he finds his voice again. “I… what?”

Roman’s answering smile sends his stomach into one last anticipatory swoop. “You missed,” he repeats simply. He slowly takes one hand out of Virgil’s grasp, raising it in the air, a silent question.

Virgil nods.

Roman’s hand reaches out, and gently cups the back of Virgil’s head. Roman guides him closer, and Virgil follows his lead and then- oh. Roman kisses him, soft and slow and so very sweetly. He kisses him with even more care than he the way he sings. He kisses him like they’re the only two people in the world. 

Roman breaks off the kiss, but stays close. Virgil can feel his breath and it makes him giddy again. “Wow,” he says, and he can’t stop the breathy giggle underneath the word.

Roman leans forward again, just to peck him on the cheek. “Yeah?” he says. And Virgil can hear the nervousness just in that word alone, the silent _is this okay? Truly okay?_

“Yeah,” he replies, and he leans in again so quickly that their foreheads knock together.

Roman bursts out into high-pitched giggles. “Ow,” he says, but he kisses Virgil back. “I’ve thought about this for so long,” he confesses.

“Really?”

Another answering kiss. Then, Roman pulls back to hold Virgil’s hands again. “Virgil,” he says. “Don’t you get… I’ve- I’ve been… well, _gone_ on you for… a-a while.”

Virgil smiles. “Well, that’s lucky,” he says, fighting to keep his voice steady. “Because I love you.”

He didn’t expect it to come out so clear and easily like that, but Roman’s little barely there gasp is worth it. “You-”

 “Shh,” Virgil says. He leans forward, nerves melting away. “Roman. I-” One kiss. “Love.” Another, pressed to the corner of his mouth. “You.”

He only stops when he feels a drop of water land on his face. He opens his eyes and sees tears beginning to fall down Roman’s cheeks. He reaches out, brushing them away with his thumb.

Roman is smiling, still. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I’m…I’m just _happy.”_

 _You’re an utter romantic sap_ , Virgil thinks. _But then_ … and he nearly laughs out loud at the thought. _But then so am I._


End file.
